Wikiafang:Telefang 1 Walkthrough/Part 2
Part 2 - Toronko Village Since you are free to move, talk to whoever you see – gathering information is useful in RPGs like this one. You can run by holding the B button – running through grass mows it, and sometimes small hearts (which heal your Denjuu a little) or Chiru (the local currency) will fall out. Now, first, you may notice a chest to the right of Musa’s house. Make sure to check what is inside when you can move crates. Then, you may notice a shop along the way. Since you got 500 Chiru, you can buy something – but all of these items are for evolution, and you can’t evolve now anyways, so I don't recommend buying anything except for the Game Machine shown in the picture, as you'll need it for a certain Denjuu. Telefang Wait, a Denjuu appeared? Your first Telefang. When a Denjuu appears, you get three choices: Fight, Status and Flee. Status tells you more information about the Denjuu – its evolutionary stage, type, personality and even its stats and moves. With this, you know what to expect! By using Flee, you can try to escape from the fight. It is unknown how is the chance of success determinated, but it’s not based on level. You shouldn’t flee from battles anyways, or you’ll end up underleveled. So, choose fight and let’s go! The battles in Telefang are turn-based, like in Pokémon, so you’ll probably have no problems getting used to it. Just be aware that Crypto likes to attack on its own a lot. If you win, the Denjuu may give you its phone number – you can choose to save it, and to nickname the Denjuu. The Denjuu you got phone number of can help you in battles. Also, you can call a Denjuu to become your current Denjuu. The current Denjuu follows you and is always in a battle. Anyways, let’s move on! This Toronko Village map may come useful. Musa’s house is marked by blue. So, we have to go to the Toronko Village Spring to wake up Netaro – the point marked by yellow circle. However, there’s a person blocking the way, saying that you should go listen to Nerikara’s speech, located on the red circle. Nerikara talks about how he’ll open a curry shop if you vote him the prime minister of the Denjuu world. The two Keshi around don’t really know what curry is, so I doubt he'll get any votes. Nerikara departed to the cave. Follow him! Go to the point marked by yellow circle. Toronko Village Spring Inside the cave, you’ll first meet a Kakuza Party Member. He has Keshi at level 8 and Oshe at level 5. You should have two more Denjuu to call with you already, so this T-Fanger fight shouldn’t be hard. Once you beat him, take the top route. Don’t mind the first doors – you can only access them when you finish the game. Continue to the right – you’ll see Nerikara trying to open another doors, and then figures out he need a key. Return, and this time, take the bottom route. Down there, you’ll meet Nejiro. He’s a little bit confused and thinks you’re the bad guy and challenges you to Telefang. This battle is going to be a little harder, since Nejiro has advantage over Crypto and can easily one-hit you. Make sure to save. If you need an advantage, try using Oshe. After you defeat Nejiro, he becomes sorry and finally understands. Also, he gives you his phone number! In the room behind him, pick up the key and return to the doors that Nerikara was trying to open. Inside, you’ll find Netaro. After you wake him up, Nerikara will come and try to get Netaro to do work for him. Since you protect Netaro, Nerikara will get Tabasco to battle with you. She has Noriutsugi level 10, Punica level 8 and Myrtus level 5. Be aware that Noriutsugi has advantage over Crypto, too. The best strategy for this battle is to have Nejiro as a partner and hopefully OHKO(One Hit Knock Out) Noriutsugi with a critical hit High Kick, thus ending the battle in One turn, as Tabasco's other Denjuu shouldn't have arrived yet. After the battle, Tabasco and Nerikara will run away. Netaro will thank you and gives you his phone number! He’s level 10, so he’s going to be useful. If you want to, you can set him as your primary Denjuu, however it’s best to have Crypto there. Then you automatically walk out of the cave, where Matsukiyo calls you. Since Musa is waiting for you, return to Musa’s house. On the bridge, you’ll find Punica wanting to battle you. Being only level 8, they shouldn’t be hard to defeat. When you return to Musa’s house, he shows you the Antenna tree. Antenna trees connect various areas together, and are a fast way of transport. This Antenna tree leads to Kurinon Village, which will be the next chapter of the walkthrough! Part 1 | Back | Part 3